Criminal
by Justsomeone99
Summary: Lukas nunca ha ido por el buen camino, tras estar en prisión y la muerte de su hermano, puede que esas cosas cambien. O tal vez no, sobre todo porque al dar un paso fuera de prisión trate de volver a robar, hasta que accidentalmente se cruce con un tal Mathias que pondrá su mundo de cabeza. ¿Podrá alcanzar está historia un final feliz o el pasado de ambos se los impedirá? DenNor
1. Chapter 1

**No he muerto (todavía). Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, va a ser algo corto (creo). Pero bueno, a ver si les gusta (para ver si lo continuo como siempre).**

* * *

Criminal

Lo primero que le dijeron a Lukas al salir de prision, fue que su hermano había muerto el día anterior. Normalmente lo hubieran dejado ir al funeral, pero debido a que salía al día siguiente decidieron no hacerlo.

Ahí se encontraba, frente a la tumba, sin decir nada con una mirada vacía, perdido en sus recuerdos.

— _Hermano… —Decía Emil desde su cama en el hospital. El noruego se encontraba afuera del banco, analizándolo. —No lo hagas._

— _No te preocupes, no estoy haciendo nada— "Todavía…" en su mente repasaba la cifra de la operación, tantos ceros a la derecha. No había otra opción, no podía dejar que su hermanito muriera por algo tan estúpido como el dinero— Descansa Emil._

 _Colgó y se bajo el pasamontañas._

Había salido mal, terriblemente mal, lo condenaron durante un año completo, y al final ni siquiera pudo estar con él los últimos momentos.

—Lo siento…— Le dijo a la tumba, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de imaginar que su hermano lo escuchaba, si tan sólo lo hubiera escuchado, al menos podría haberle dicho adiós propiamente.

Se levantó desganado y emprendió el recorrido hacía las calles, sin saber a dónde ir, no tenía casa, ni familia, era un pobre desgraciado. Fue ahí cuando notó algo en el pasto, un cuchillo. Lo tomó y se aferró a él. Pensaba que si Emil lo viera en ese momento estaría gritándole para que parará, pero Emil ya no estaba… y ahora nada iba a detenerlo.

Se sintió tan fácil, la mujer ni siquiera se había resistido, había entregado sus cosas nada más escucho la voz profunda de Lukas y sintió el metal frió contra su espalda. Se estaba desmoronando, el dolor de la perdida lo consumía, corrió con los ojos cerrados, lo más rápido que pudo, sin darse cuenta de la gente alrededor. Oía a la lejanía lo gritos de "atrapen al ladrón". No lo vio, definitivamente no lo hizo, se percató de su presencia, cuando su carrera fue detenida bruscamente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos azules asustados y desconcertados, al principio no entendió, hasta que comenzó a sentir que un líquido caliente recorría su mano, no quería mirar, estaba petrificado, la persona enfrente de él, tenía cabello rubio desordenado y era considerablemente mas alto que él. Mas fue su mirada lo que más le impactó, no parecía enojado, o le reprochaba, más bien parecía preocupado… preocupado por la persona que tenía enfrente, esa que le estaba atravesando una parte del abdomen con un cuchillo.

En pánico, Lukas empujo al hombre hacía un callejón que estaba cerca, soltó el arma, aun dentro del cuerpo del otro y este se desvaneció. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo por más tiempo. El noruego no sabía qué hacer podía correr, huir de esa situación, pero probablemente esa persona muriera, la herida se veía terrible y ni siquiera sabía si era mejor dejar el cuchillo adentro o no.

—Oye —Una voz débil sonó, Lukas fijó su mirada en él, aterrado, con los dientes apretados, temblando de miedo y desesperación— ¿Podrías…?

No terminó la frase, movió lentamente su mano señalando algo, apuntaba a su celular encendido, en medio de una llamada. El más bajo de los dos tragó saliva ¿Acaso pensaba llamar a la policía? ¿Volvería a prisión tan rápido? ¿Pero acaso no se lo merecía?

— _¿Mathias? ¡Oye!_ —Ambos voltearon a ver el dispositivo, del otro lado de la línea una voz consternada gritaba.

—Por favor… —Ya no tuvo más dudas, tomó el teléfono del suelo y se arrodillo junto a Mathias. Si tenía que ir a la cárcel por esto ya no le importaba, en su mente solo estaba el ayudar a la persona que hirió. Al darle el teléfono el hombre caído le sonrió.— Ber… no te preocupes, sólo se me cayó el celular, estoy bien, tranquilo…

— _¡Lukas ¿Qué sucede? —La voz de su hermano sonaba muy alarmada— Este es… es… —Comenzó a llorar— Dime que no lo hiciste._

— _Emil… —Contenía sus propias lagrimas de frustración mientras contestaba, trataba de no mover las manos, para que las esposas no se escucharan— No te preocupes, estoy bien… Tranquilo…_

No podía dejar las cosas así, le arrebató sin pensar el celular y colgó. Llamó a urgencias, y mientras esperaba la otra persona se desmayó. Llegó la ambulancia, se subió en ella ya que era la única persona cerca que estaba cerca, y además estaba manchado en sangre y tenía el celular del herido.

Ya en el hospital, se lavó las manos, se miró al espejo, su ropa estaba desaliñada, su suéter estaba en el lavabo de al lado inundado en agua roja, en su barbilla sangre seca se mostraba. La quitó lo más que pudo, pero su fantasma permanecía ahí. Salió del baño, justo cuando un doctor, junto con dos policías, comenzaba a preguntar por él.

Lukas inhaló, estaba listo para enfrentar las consecuencias.

—Usted fue el que llamó por el joven Mathias Kholer ¿cierto? —Asintió, y entonces el doctor le sonrió.— él está muy agradecido con usted dice que le salvó la vida. Estos señores quieren preguntarle si acaso vio al atacante. —Lukas negó, incrédulo. —Es una pena, el joven ya despertó ¿Gustaría verlo? Estoy seguro de que quiere agradecerle en persona.

Y fue así como Lukas se encaminó hacía al habitación de la persona que acaba de apuñalar, completamente desconcertado. Pero ¿Quién demonios era ese Mathias Kholer? Tenía que estar loco seguramente.

* * *

 **Sigo siendo mala en los cierres de cápitulo :v Pero bueno ¡Dejen reviews! Yo se que quieren 7u7 Ya saben que motivan a continuar y no abandonar. :3**

 **Gracias por leer~**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Recuerdan que iba a ser corto? Pues al final... no lo es tan cortito. Además empecé a escribirlo y me emocione, así que se alargó. Espero que a nadie le importe. Advierto que Lukas se siente un poquito OoC pero es que no podía ponerlo todo frío y serio (recuerden que se murió su hermano, apuñalo a un extraño, todo en menos de 48h). En fin, dejó de hablar (¿escribir?) y aquí está el capítulo.**

* * *

—No creí verte por aquí tan pronto —Un enfermero de cabello gris e inusuales ojos rojos, hablaba animadamente con el sujeto en la cama.

—Si no he vuelto por gusto — decía riéndose, el loco ese.

Eso fue lo que Lukas alcanzó a oír antes de que el médico lo pasara. Al verlo, ambos hombres se callaron y voltearon a verlo. El enfermero, casi lo abraza pero se contuvo, y simplemente estrechó su mano agradeciéndole varias veces haber salvado la vida de su amigo, Lukas sentía una piedra en el estomago al ver la sonrisa del otro. Se sentía fatal y lo único que deseaba era un momento a solas con Mathias, solo uno para que le explicara la situación, para que le diera sus razones. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando el médico y el enfermero se retiraron para hacer papeleo para dar de alta a Mathias.

—Ah… —Desgraciadamente una vez que se fueron se coló sobre ellos un silencio incómodo. El noruego miraba al piso, sin atreverse a levantar la cara y enfrentar al sujeto al cual le había hecho pasar esta cosa tan horrible.

—¿Eres Lukas, no es así? —tras un rato el danés se decidió a hablar. El aludido alzó la vista bruscamente. —Tranquilo, me lo dijo el médico.

—¿Porqué? —dijo de pronto, ya sin poder aguantar la presión. Ante la mirada confusa del otro, respiró hondo y repitió— ¿Por qué mentiste? —¿Por qué no me acusaste? ¿Por qué no me mandaste a prisión? ¿Por qué me hablas amablemente? ¿Por qué me sonríes? Esas y muchas otras preguntas atormentaban los pensamientos del noruego, pero se decidió por la primera creyendo resumir todas las anteriores.

Hubo otro silencio, no menos incomodo del anterior.

—¿Dónde vives Lukas? —La pregunta desconcertó al noruego. Antes de que incluso pudiera procesar que responder Mathias volvió a hablar— No tienes hogar ¿cierto?— Ante aquello se limitó a asentir. —Eso imagine…

—¿Qué…? —Lukas se empezaba a desesperar, quería gritarle a ese extraño que qué era lo que quería de él. Pero simplemente no podía articular las palabras, estaba en su límite.

—Ven a vivir conmigo

Retrocedió, completamente asustado y desconcertado. Por momentos creyó que tal vez no estaba hablando con él, sino con algún producto de su imaginación causado por la anestesia, mas los ojos del sujeto postrado en la cama miraba intensamente hacía su dirección. La mente del noruego montó una revolución, no sabía entender las intensiones detrás de semejante proposición, ¿Era una amenaza o una muestra de altruismo? ¿Acaso de negarse Mathias diría la verdad sobre lo sucedido y lo condenaría a prisión? ¿Podría ser este hombre tan despiadado? ¿O acaso planeaba hacer justicia por mano propia? Lukas tragó saliva al pensar eso… Un completo desconocido al que acaba de apuñalar ahora le ofrecía irse con él a quien sabe donde a vivir, no sonaba para nada bien en su mente.

Lo siguiente ocurrió en cámara lenta para la percepción del menor, la puerta de la habitación se abría y aparecía una persona corpulenta, alta y con lentes vistiendo un uniforme de policía, sus miradas se encontraban, el sujeto lo miraba con desprecio claramente enojado. ¿Venían por él? Sintió su corazón acelerarse al mil por hora y su manos empezaron a sudar frio. Y por un impulso de auto supervivencia inmediata contestó. Tal vez de esa manera Mathias evitara que se lo llevaran de nuevo y mientras eso sucedía él tendría tiempo de pensar en un plan para escapar.

—Está bien —Su mirada desesperada encontró la del danés, que le sonrío de una manera enternecedora que no hizo más que alterar más al pobre noruego.

—¿Qué está bien? —La voz del recién llegado era grave e intensa. Contrastando perfectamente con su apariencia física, imponente y terrorífica.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —La mirada de desconcierto de Mathias era evidente, el otro sujeto lo fulminó con la mirada, pero al parecer el herido era inmune a eso, mientras que Lukas hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse quieto, esperando pasar desapercibido.

—Eres… un… —Parecía que le costaba trabajo decir las palabras. —Idiota —O tal vez no.

El ofendido le respondió con una sonrisa y una pequeña risa de la que después se arrepintió al sentir un dolor punzante en el costado. A cada segundo que pasaba el noruego sentía que había accedido a irse a vivir con un completo loco, luego se recordaba que él no pensaba, que iba a huir. Su pregunta era, por qué no lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, podría excusarse con cualquier cosa y salir corriendo de ese hospital. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando escuchó su nombre a media conversación ajena y volteó para ver que ambos hombre estaban mirándolo.

—Como decía, Berwarld ese es Lukas, la persona que me salvó la vida y que ahora vivirá conmigo. Lukas este es Berwarld mi hermano menor.

Estrechó la mano con el policía, por mera cortesía, buscó en él alguna señal que el dijera que obviamente no iba a dejar a su hermano herido comenzar a vivir con un completo desconocido. Lo que encontró fu una leve sonrisa y una mirada resignada, de esas que tienen las personas que se acostumbran a las locuras de los otros y ya las toman como normales.

Durante el resto del día el noruego buscó el momento perfecto para irse, pero al parecer la persona a quien había apuñalado era muy sociable y estuvo recibiendo visitas a todas horas, visitas que eran presentadas a Lukas en el instante en que pasaban por la puerta, y que lo obligaban a participar en conversaciones en las que él no tenía nada que decir en realidad. ¿Los hospitales no tenían horarios de visitas? Al parecer no, no fue hasta entrada la noche que finalmente los dos se quedaron solos. Finalmente creyó encontrar el instante preciso y se excusó para ir al baño. Una vez ahí el mundo se le vino encima y todo su malestar se presentó de manera física, vació su estomago.

Después de un rato alzó el rostro para verse en el espejo, y cuál fue su sorpresa al no verse en el reflejo. La viva imagen de su hermano lo miraba a través del cristal. Ya estoy alucinando pensó, se rió un poco, hacía un rato había acusado a Mathias de ser un loco y ahora él era el que tenía alucinaciones. Mas la risa no le duro mucho, se aferró a la imagen del espejo conteniendo lagrimas en sus ojos. Alguien entró, y Lukas hizo todo lo posible por recuperar la compostura.

—¿Estás…? —La persona se detuvo al comprender lo estúpido de su pregunta, era evidente que no estaba bien. —Lukas… no esperaba encontrarte aquí, ni en este estado, pero necesito confiarte algo.

Ignorando completamente el desastre que era el noruego en ese momento, Berwarld se acercó a él, y espero a que el otro lo mirara. Tomó un rato pero al final lo hizo.

—Se que la idea de vivir con mi hermano no es fantástica, y que en realidad puede que lo hicieras solo para que dejara de tener esa cara de cachorro regañado que siempre pone al pedir algo —Lukas soltó un risa, además estaba sorprendido, nunca, en lo poco que lo conocía, había oído decir al otro más de 5 palabras por frase.— Pero, necesito que lo hagas.

Al decir esto se puso completamente serio.

Lukas sabía que debía decir que no, que no era su problema. Pero el sueco tuvo que llegar en el momento justo en que el noruego no estaba completamente en sus cables, estaba tan mal que casi podría asegurar que escuchó la voz de Emil diciéndole que aceptara. Así que asintió.

Fue así como Lukas privado de su característica racionalidad comenzó a vivir con Mathias.

El danés vivía en el primer piso de una serie de departamentos, no era un lugar muy grande pero definitivamente mayor que la anterior casa del noruego. Tenía dos habitaciones, una de las cuales fue cedida a Lukas una vez removidos todos los objetos estorbosos de esta. Había una sala que se conectaba con la cocina-comedor y un baño.

A cambio de vivir gratis ahí, lo único que le había pedido Mathias era que le ayudara con los vendajes que debía cambiarse diariamente.

El único problema era que Lukas no podía dormir de corrido, todas las noches sin falta se despertaba cubierto en sudor con un grito atorado en la garganta. Siempre le ocurría el mismo sueño, estaba con Emil caminando tranquilamente cuando un loco corriendo a toda velocidad impactaba con Emil, acto seguido su hermano se desplomaba en el suelo con una herida en el costado, pero al tratar de ayudarlo una reja aparecía y tenía que ver como su hermano moría desangrado en medio de la calle, sin que pudiera hacer nada.

A la cuarta noche del sueño, escuchó que alguien golpeaba su puerta. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era, murmuro un leve "pase". El danés se sentó sobre la cama y Lukas se incorporó para sentarse también. Otra vez se mantuvo entre ellos un silencio incomodo, el reloj marcaba las 3:45 a.m, no era precisamente la mejor hora para que dos personas se quedaran en silencio mirando a la nada. Fue Mathias quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Entonces… —carraspeó un poco, no muy seguro de que hacer— ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

—No realmente —contestó, nunca le había parecido que sirviera de algo hablar de las pesadillas.

—Oh está bien… está bien…

El silencio volvió, solo que esta vez se sentía peor, ya no solo era el no decir nada, era el hecho de haber intercambiado tres frases hasta volver a la quietud. Miraban a todos lados, cuando de casualidad sus ojos encontraban los ajenos, volteaban rápidamente a otro lado.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo el mayor levantándose.

—Espera… —No sabía porque lo había dicho, en su interior tenía miedo de quedarse solo, en la habitación oscura. Temiendo que así su mente le jugara trucos. El otro se le quedó mirando desde la puerta, esperando. —¿Porqué…? Necesito saber porque lo hiciste.

Los dos sabían a qué se refería. El danés volvió a sentarse en la cama, su mente trabajaba al mil por hora. Su cara se mantenía con una sonrisa, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del otro, podía ver en ellos la inmensa duda. Pero no fue capaz, no podía decirlo ahora.

—No lo sé la verdad. —Le dolía tener que mentir, sobretodo porque sabía lo difícil que era que la gente se diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo. —Supongo que, fue esa mirada tan asustada que tenías. Te veías más aterrado que yo en ese momento, y eso que era a mí al que acababan de apuñalar —Se rió, una risa fingida indetectable, mejorada a lo largo de los años.

—¿Cómo supiste que no tenía a donde ir? —La verdad trataba de hacerse paso por su garganta ante la pregunta. Debía pensar en un escusa convincente y debía hacerlo rápido. Se removió nervioso, fingiendo pena. Los segundos carcomían su alma.

—Creo que eso tampoco lo sé… Tal vez fue la ropa que vestías se veía muy vieja, como si no hubiera sido usada en mucho tiempo. No lo sé, llámalo una corazonada. —Desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca… esperaba que las preguntas terminaran ahí. Pero Lukas tenía otros planes, ahora que el danés no estaba esquivando sus preguntas como la primera vez lo explotaría cuanto pudiera.

—Mathias… —Ambos se sorprendieron, en todo el tiempo que había pasado el menor nunca lo había llamado por su nombre. ¿Acaso se estaba creando confianza entre ellos? Eso hizo que Mathias se sintiera aun peor. — ¿En que trabajas?

—¿Eh? —No se esperaba una pregunta tan casual. Y aun así tan difícil de responder.

—Llevo 4 días aquí y… —Fue el turno de Lukas de bajar la mirada avergonzado, uno no le decía eso a la persona que lo estaba alojando en su hogar sin costo alguno, pero ya no podía con la curiosidad— No te he visto haciendo nada con respecto a algún trabajo.

—Me estoy tomando un tiempo… —No era la verdad exacta, pero tampoco era una mentira— Me di cuenta que estaba atorado en mi trabajo, en una monotonía muy aburrida. Así que decidí tomarme unas vacaciones para hacer otras cosas. De hecho estaba en mi primer día cuando ya sabes. —Hizo unas señas medio extrañas tratando de dar a entender lo del incidente. El noruego se sintió muy mal.

—Lo siento. Es mi culpa que estés atorado de nuevo. —Mathias rio, dulce y sinceramente. Miro enternecido al joven que tenía enfrente. Este al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

—¿Estas bromeando Lukas? Esta es una de las cosas más emocionantes que me ha pasado en la vida. Claro que pudimos habernos ahorrado el apuñalamiento pero en lo demás… haberte encontrado que ahora vivas aquí ¿No te parece emocionante? —Demostraba la emoción de un niño pequeño cuando le dicen que le darán regalos pronto— No tienes porque sentirte mal o preocuparte por mí, en un par de días ya estaré como nuevo, lo verás.

Todo eso era, casi cierto.

* * *

 **Bueno. Ni se que tan largo está esto. En realidad este fic ok estoy escribiendo casi para mí, ya que veo que el fandom y la pareja están ago muertos. Pero por si algún alma se llega a encontrar con el fic y le está gustando, pues... dejen Review :'3 no saben lo bonito que se siente saber que no se está solo en este mundo.**

 **(Si tiene errores de ortografía, lo siento, no lo edite)**

 **En fin,**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que el fic no era muy visto porque es malo. Ahora me cuestiono eso ciertamente. Pero de igual manera supongo (espero) que si hubo gente que llevo al capítulo dos, al menos les gustó tantito. Así que sin más que decir dejo el capítulo.**

 **¿Advertencia, mención de abuso?**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland era un vendedor de drogas de poca monta, nunca había sido especialmente bueno en los negocios debido a su actitud bastante de mierda. Ni siquiera tenía muchos amigos, uno de los pocos había sido Lukas con el cual compartía ciertos gustos. Él le proporcionaba un poco de mercancía y a cambio el noruego le hacía ciertos favores, como robarle algo especifico a alguien solo por el puro de gusto de verlo enfadado. Por eso cuando Lukas había desaparecido del mercado de un día a otro comenzó a buscarlo, no creí los rumores absurdos de que había enloquecido y había tratado de asaltar un banco, armado con una pistola, así no era Lukas, él era más bien un sujeto tranquilo. Así que tras rendirse en su búsqueda nunca espero recibir una llamada suya.

—¡Lukas! —El noruego se escondía en el closet, con la respiración acelerada. Podía escuchar la molestia del danés a kilómetros de distancia. Se sentía terrible de hacerle eso, pero era un impulso que no podía controlar muy bien. En medio de la noche se había despertado horrorizado, en medio de su pesadilla se había agregado un nuevo elemento, esta vez no era una persona cualquiera la que le arrebataba a su hermano, había sido Mathias, que sonreía burlonamente hacía él. Fue en eso cuando un pensamiento oscuro se implanto en su mente, nadie que él conociera sabía dónde estaba, únicamente conocidos del danés; ¿Y si…? Fue ahí cuando había decidió actuar. El celular que sujetaba en sus manos vibro cuando la persona del otro lado contesto.

—¿Bueno? —Se oyó. Tragó saliva, debía hablar bajo sino quería ser descubierto.

—Arthur… soy yo… —Puso una mano sobre su boca al escuchar los pasos afuera de la habitación.

—¿Lukas? —Se quedó en silencio y con su mano libre aplasto el celular contra si esperando anular el sonido. Aun así de oía, ya que del otro lado de la línea comenzaban a preocuparse, no era normal recibir una llamada de un sujeto que llevaba más de un año desaparecido, en medio de la noche y justo después de que el otro hablara oír que contenía la respiración como si se estuviera ocultando— Oye ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡LUKAS!

—Hey… —La cabeza de Mathias se asomó, el noruego hizo una exclamación, y trato de esconderse más, fuera del alcance del otro. Al ver esto al mayor se le rompió el corazón, el sujeto tembloroso en el rincón parecía un animal aterrado. ¿Por qué habría pasado aquel muchacho para mantener esa expresión? Con delicadeza extendió su mano hasta él.— No voy a hacerte daño.

—¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Lukas, contesta! ¿De quién esa voz? —Se escuchó resonar por toda la habitación. Al acercarse más el noruego dejo caer el teléfono, este lo recogió y se lo puso en el oído.

—¿Quién habla?

—¡Es lo que tu deberías contestarme, maldito! ¿Quién eres y que le haces a mi amigo? —La ira era palpable, Mathias miro desconcertado a Lukas que se mantenía en su posición, temblando. Notó que sus ojos miraban al vacío, en realidad no parecían estar enfocándolo a él, sino a algo más allá de él.

—¿Dijiste amigo?

—Yo… —Arthur estaba completamente incrédulo. No entendía nada. Su amigo le hablaba después de tanto tiempo, para darle a entender que estaba en un lugar extraño con una persona extraña.— ¡¿quién te crees que eres?!

—Creo que Lukas tiene un ataque de pánico o algo así, quiero ayudarlo, pero parece que al acercarme se pone peor. —Ante su preocupación ignoró todo el desprecio de la otra persona.

—¿Pánico?... —En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al noruego, Kirkland sabía que a veces llegaba a confundir la realidad con sus alucinaciones, pero eso solo le había pasado un par de veces en su presencia y siempre había sido Emil el hermano menor de Lukas el que había venido a su rescate— llama a su hermano.

—No puedo hacer eso —Contesto rápidamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?

—No tengo su número —Ni Arthur tampoco, de hecho desconocía el paradero del menor de los Bondevik.

—Bueno has algo. ¿Hola?

Mathias cortó la conexión. Se acercó lentamente, y aunque sabía qué tal vez no era una excelente idea, tomó al otro del rostro, obligándolo a voltear directamente hacia él.

—No voy a hacerte daño… A ti ni a nadie. —Esa frase, más el contacto pareció traer se regresó al noruego del lugar en donde se encontraba.

—Tengo que irme —Fue lo primero que dijo. Después se levanto y se fue. Tan rápido que al danés no le dio tiempo de detenerlo.

Lukas, corrió una vez estuvo fuera del departamento, agradeciendo que este estuviera en el primer piso, de no ser así seguramente se habría caído por las escaleras. Estaba enojado y se sentía estúpido, un mal sueño lo había llevado de nuevo hasta el límite. Dentro de esa habitación los recuerdos del abuso y el maltrato se habían presentado, quemándole el cuerpo a fuego vivo, justo en donde ahora yacían cicatrices. Recordaba todas las noches, en donde tomaba a Emil y lo subía arriba de aquel closet, diciéndole que se escondiera. Todo eso antes de escapar, de dejar atrás ese terrible lugar. Después de muchos años había olvidado el rostro de ese sujeto, y esperaba nunca recordarlo nunca.

Llegó a las calles más solitarias de la ciudad donde en los callejones se asomaban personas que nunca te querrías encontrar. Dio la vuelta en un callejón específico, ahí Arthur miraba alternadamente su teléfono y el cielo.

—¿Estás drogado o algo así? —Una mueca tirándole a sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

—No, pero no es mala idea, maldito enfermo. —Le dijo el inglés, mientras lo saludaba.— ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

—Prisión —contestó mientras, hurgaba entre las cosas del otro en busca de un cigarro.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —decía mientras mascaba un poco su cigarro, el cual había dejado consumir casi hasta la mitad al recibir la llamada. Por otra parte el noruego sacaba victorioso el encendedor.

—No sé qué te habrán contado. Pero digamos que estaba desesperado.

Siguieron conversando bajo la luz de la luna, llenando de humo el cielo sobre sus cabezas.

—¿En serio, con un policía? —Se burlaban.

—El traficante de armas de fuego más reconocido, se retira, porque se enamoró de un policía —Decía Arthur, mientras movía la mano como imaginándose un espectacular.

—¿Hola…? —Una voz sonó de entre las sombras, poniendo a ambos hombres en guardia, el inglés ya con la mano fuertemente agarrada del cuchillo que llevaba en sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Mathias presentaba un aspecto cansado. Apenas parecía poderse mantener de pie, sin embargo ahí estaba, en medio de uno de los barrios más peligrosos, con un pinta que desencajaba completamente en ese lugar.

—Tú… te llevaste mi teléfono. —Lukas quería golpearse, claro, el teléfono, esas cosas tiene GPS y toda la onda. Busco entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el dichoso aparato.

—Tómalo y vete. —Le espetó.

—Ven conmigo —Era de nuevo la misma proposición.

—No

El noruego sabía que eso era lo correcto que en realidad nunca debió aceptar, que ese mundo al que pertenecía el danés. Que su lugar en el mundo era ahí, entre la gente que hacía lo que fuera para sobrevivir o para joder. Donde nada era fácil, al menos que tú lo hicieras de esa manera.

Más Mathias no desistió, se acercó rápidamente a Lukas y lo abrazó. Para todo ser humano esa era una acción extremadamente normal, para el menor de los tres era algo que no había recibido desde hacía casi un año.

—No tienes que seguir con esto… No es lo que tu hermano hubiera querido—Susurró, necesitaba hacerle entender que podía dejar ese mundo atrás, que todas las personas tenían segundas oportunidades. Y que sobre todo, o estaba solo en esto, que él lo ayudaría sin importar nada. Al fin y al cabo lo había prometido.

—Deberían irse. —Arthur miraba la escena, jugueteaba con el cuchillo que había sacado cuando el danés se abalanzó sobre el noruego, temiendo lo peor. Conocía a Lukas mejor que nadie, y sabía lo necio que podía llegar a ser; le parecía impresionante que se viera tan recio a cambiar esa vida que tenía, a la vez le daba cierta envidia y coraje, el tenía en frente la puerta que lo libraría de las persecuciones, las noches sin dormir, el constante voltear detrás de uno, el miedo constante a que ese podía ser siempre el último día… Todo eso borrado en un instante y el idiota ese se resistía. —Tú ya no perteneces aquí, Lukas.

El noruego lo miró incrédulo, separándose de la persona que lo abrazaba. ¿Había escuchado bien?, la mirada el inglés era seria, tenía la determinación plasma en el rostro. Vete parecía decir con toda su expresión. La única razón por la que Lukas había estado haciendo lo que hacía era por el dinero, con un trabajo regular nunca le habría alcanzado para los altos costos del hospital ni las medicinas. Ahora ya no tenía razón para seguir… con ese pensamiento se desvaneció, su cuerpo por primera vez en mucho tiempo se relajo.

En medio de la noche, Arhtur aceptó lo inevitable. Estaba seguro que esa sería la última vez que vería al otro. No le molestaba en absoluto que su última imagen de él, fuera con esa cara tan pacifica, sostenido por aquel extraño con cara de preocupación. Lukas se merecía ser feliz.

Mathias no había mentido al decir que en unos días estaría recuperado. En su vida, Lukas había conocido a una persona tan energética y feliz como lo era él, se levantaba temprano y si le apetecía llenaba el departamento de música, con la cual cantaba y bailaba mientras estaba haciendo otras cosas como el desayuno, después de eso arrastraba al noruego por la ciudad yendo a los lugares más extraños que esta podía presentar. Pasaron los meses, ambos entraron en una rutina mañanera para luego salir, al regresar se ponían a ver una película o algo hasta que el reloj marcaba más allá de las doce y se iban a dormir. Lukas no la pasaba especialmente bien en esos momentos, el danés era demasiado, le encantaban los lugares ruidosos y era demasiado afectuosos, así que varias veces el noruego terminaba muy molesto con él, se arrepentía al menos una vez al día de haber aceptado el ir a vivir ahí y eso comenzó a manifestarse con comentarios contrates y miradas frías, ni es como que a Mathias eso le afectará. A la vez, el noruego nunca se había sentido tan vivo, a pesar de todo lo mano que podía ver en el otro hombre existía esa cosa que simplemente lo fascinaba y evitaba que se largara de ahí inmediatamente, no sabía exactamente que era, pero era como si Mathias fuera un gran sol irradiando felicidad y armonía y Lukas una pequeña luna que había quedado atrapada por su gravedad irresistible. Además, tras el evento del desmayo en medio callejón, extrañamente, las pesadillas de Lukas habían desaparecido, como si usar toda su energía le impidiera soñar. Todo parecía estar perfectamente.

Mathias se había levantado con energía como siempre, estaba a punto de encender el reproductor de música cuando lo sintió, el mareo, las cosas frente a él comenzaron a desdibujarse, en un instante estuvo en el suelo. Fue ahí donde el noruego lo encontró al despertarse extrañado de la quietud del lugar.

—¡Mathias! —corrió a su encuentro, el danés yacía inconsciente, empezó a sacudirlo tratando de que reaccionara. Posó una mano sobre su frente estaba muy caliente— Estas ardiendo.

—Je gracias… —A Lukas se le tornó la cara roja por el comentario, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ese lado del otro, tan afectuoso y a veces sugestivo.

—Esto es serio— Eso sí, detestaba ese lado infantil y despreocupado del otro, se tomaba a veces las cosas demasiado a la ligera.

Tras ayudar al danés a recostarse, Lukas fue a la cocina por un trapo y agua fría. En la mesa había dinero, otra de las cosas que no podía soportar era como el otro era descuidado con el dinero. Posó su mano sobre los billetes, decidió que mejor iba a comprar medicamento a la farmacia, que sería más rápido. Ni siquiera se molestó en avisarle, seguro de que estaba durmiendo. Con lo que no contaba era que sus pasos lo llevaran directo al callejón.

No entendía que hacía parado a media calle, el no se dirigía hacía ahí en primer lugar.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Resonó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Yo… —Comenzó a explicar, pero Arthur se fijo en la suntuosa cantidad de dinero que llevaba en la mano.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —Le espetó encabronado.

—Esto…

—¡¿Lo robaste?! ¡Demonios Lukas! ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Le robaste?

El noruego no pudo articular palabra, miro el dinero en su mano, no había dicho a donde iba, ni siquiera había pedido prestado el dinero, simplemente lo había tomado y había salido por la puerta principal. Lo peor no era eso, sino que por alguna razón que desconocía había terminado en ese lugar. Había sido descubierto con dinero ajeno en un callejón de ladrones. La situación hablaba por sí sola.

—Yo no quería…

—¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Ese sujeto se preocupa por ti para que le andes haciendo estas pendejadas! No se merece esto.

—No hables como si supieras de esto

—Si lo digo por experiencia maldita sea —Todavía podía recordar a aquel muchacho de brillante sonrisa, su cabellos rubio, la exacta forma de sus lentes. También como se había puesto pálida su piel, como la mascarilla de oxígeno no dejaba distinguir bien los rasgos de su boca.— No lo arrastres a nuestro mundo. Déjalo arrastrarte al suyo, aunque tengas miedo, es lo mejor.

No dijeron nada más, Arthur demasiado ensimismado con los recuerdos del pasado y Lukas viendo el sufrimiento silencioso de su amigo. Nunca se había enterado de que algo así le hubiera pasado al otro, se preguntaba qué tanto de había perdido en ese año. Sin pensarlo más dio media vuelta, comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Todavía tenía que pasar a la farmacia.

Mientras tanto, Berwarld se dirigía al departamento de su hermano. No podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que un criminal vivía con él. Tocó una vez y esperó, al no haber respuesta tocó de nuevo más insistentemente. Comenzó a asustarse, sacó la llave de repuesto que tenía y abrió la puerta, sabía que su hermano era un insensato pero al menos pensó que le llamaría.

—Oh lo siento ¿Te asusté? —Mathias con la cara roja por la fiebre, estaba justo en frente de la puerta, a punto de abrirla.

—Tienes fiebre —Fue lo único que le dijo el otro antes de arrastrarlo de nuevo hacía la cama. Comenzó a pasar sobre su frente las compresas de agua fría.

—¿A qué has venido? —Preguntó el enfermo mientras veía el techo fijamente, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad de la toalla sobre su cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Lukas? —No le daba buena espina que su hermano estuviera enfermo y el otro desaparecido. Había buscado usando uno que otro recurso al tal Lukas, encontrando que había sido arrestado por un intento de robo a mano armada, día atrás había tratado de persuadir al danés para que no dejara vivir a un sujeto así con él. Pero había sido inútil, Mathias le había asegurado que él sujeto estaba reformado y que definitivamente no volvería a hacer algo así.

—No tengo idea —Dijo sonriente, el menor de los dos, hacía esfuerzos inhumanos para no estrangular a su hermano en esos momentos.

—Voy a comprar medicina.

—Toma el dinero que está en la mesa.

Y ahí surgió el problema, cuando el sueco se acercó a la dichosa mesa se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. Pensó qué tal vez Mathias hubiera alucinado dejar el dinero ahí debido a la fiebre, pero lo conocía demasiado bien para eso, el idiota de su hermano siempre dejaba el dinero notado por todas partes, fácilmente visible. Dio varias vueltas por la habitación, sin encontrar nada. Ató cabos rápidamente, sin remordimiento le dijo al otro.

—Te ha robado. —Estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber sido más insistente, por no haberse impuesto, por haber dejado a un ladrón entrar en esa casa.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, Mathias reprimió con la mirada a su hermano, peor era demasiado tarde, Lukas había logrado escuchar lo que el otro había dicho. Un ligero dolor se asentó en su pecho.

—Bienvenido —Esbozó ja gran sonrisa al ver al noruego parado en la puerta de su habitación con una bolsa con medicinas en la mano, a la vez miró a su hermano con cara de "Te lo dije"— Berwarld solo pasaba para decir que si el viernes quieres ir a comer con él y su prometido. —De nuevo el sueco ostentó la mirada de resignación, detestaba un poco que el danés supiera su horario tan perfectamente, sabía que justo ese viernes lo tenía libre, por lo cual no podría poner ninguna excusa a la ocurrencia.

—Está bien —Contestó mientras metía la mano para sacar la caja con las pastillas. Normalmente hubiera evitado cualquier tipo de encuentro social, pero todavía tenía Fresca la cara de arrepentimiento de Arthur. "Dejarse arrastrar" había dicho, tal vez ir a esa comida contará como eso.

—Excelente.

Algo muy interesante estaba por pasar durante esa comida.

* * *

 **Para mí Arthur es como medio punk y trata de ser rudo, no me sale muy bien hacerlo todo correcto y así muy a lo inglés tradicional. Puede que luego explique por ahí lo que le pasó a Arthur, puede que no, depende si siento que queda bien y no muy forzado.**

 **Bueno, este fic ya se está acabando, creo que a lo mucho serán dos capítulos más y ya. O tal vez solo uno.**

 **En fin.**

 **Gracias por leer n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Ya estaba a punto de botar el fic (porque ya había escrito está parte pero se me borro y pues estaba un tanto desmotivada). So, sorpresa este no es el último capítulo. Aunque ya el siguiente definitivamente si es el último. En este capítulo hay un poco de historia sobre Tino y Berwalrd un poco de Sufin que ni hace daño. En fin los dejo con el capítulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

Tino despertó como todas la mañanas desde hacía cierto tiempo, con un cuerpo pegado al suyo que le transmitía tibieza salvándolo del frío de la mañana. Estaba un poco ansioso ese día. Unos días atrás Berwalrd había llegado algo molesto y a la ves preocupado. Y como siempre era por la misma razón, su hermano; Tino no lo conocía en persona pero no importaba cuanto le contara el otro no podía llegar a pensar de Mathias algo diferente a "no suena a un mal sujeto", aún así le era evidente que su pareja sentía que lo habían maldecido con el danés.

—Hoy es el día ¿eh? —Comentó, no espero respuesta porque sabía que ni habría alguna, el sueco nunca se había caracterizado por hablar de más. No era como si hubiera hecho alguna pregunta después de todo.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Tu corazón —Susurró el otro en su espalda.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no está así por ti? —Sonrió sonrojado, su vida parecía perfecta esa mañana. Nunca se imaginó como las cosas darían la vuelta en tan sólo unas horas.

Mathias parecía muy emocionado, hablaba todavía más que de costumbre. Lukas por otro lado se moría de los nervios, nunca (incluso antes de entrar en el mundo delictivo) se había sentido como al lado de policías, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo sobrevivir a la cena. Además, el danés se había negado a decirle a donde iban lo cual solo aumentaba su nerviosismo, pero no tenía el valor de decirle que había robado a la mayoría de los restaurantes de la ciudad y que estaba un tanto seguro de que en más de un lugar recordarían su cara por eso, y por si fuera poco temía que por costumbre tomara la propina de alguna mesa desocupada, eso definitivamente arruinaría todo.

Sumándole a las cosas que podían salir mal esa noche estaba le hecho de que Mathias en realidad nunca había conocido a la pareja de su hermano, podía ser cualquier persona, el noruego aseguraba en su mente que con su mala suerte iba a terminar siendo otro policía que lo reconocería inmediatamente por el asunto del banco haciendo todo el tiempo juntos desagradable. Ya se esperaba lo peor.

Entraron al lugar, que resultó ser un restaurante de la zona, Lukas suspiró de alivió, ese lugar no lo conocía así que era imposible que lo hubiese robado. Ya se estaba comenzando a relajar, cuando a lo lejos vio algo o más bien a alguien que lo hizo entrar en alerta en unos pocos segundos, a la distancia veía a ese sujeto con mirada agradable, su cabello rubio oscuro y una sonrisa ligera. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que venía tomado de la mano con alguien, nada más ni nada menos que Berwarld.

Ahí se mostraba el maldito Tino Väinämöinen. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron podría jurar que el otro se puso pálido de pronto. Aun así este siguió caminando hasta que estuvieron prácticamente cara a cara.

—Berwarld, hola. —Dijo tontamente Mathias, al parecer también había estado nervioso todo ese tiempo.

—Mathias, Lukas. —Saludo el otro, ambos hermanos completamente ajenos a la competencia que sus respectivos acompañantes tenían, una competencia llamada "aparentar normalidad".— Este es Tino, mi prometido.

Al verse aludido el más bajito sonrió sinceramente y le dedico una mirada tierna al sueco, Lukas hizo todo lo humano posible para no soltarse a reír en su cara. Oh, porque existen cosas extrañas en este mundo, un sinfín de coincidencias. Y justamente, a menos de dos pasos de distancia se removía un tanto incomodo el vendedor de armas más famoso, la leyenda, el sujeto que se había retirado por enamorarse de un policía. Tino Väinämöinen, el traficante de armas que le había vendido al noruego, la pistola para su atraco.

Decir que nunca se había sentido así posiblemente era una mentira, pero eso no significaba que alguna vez se hubiera acostumbrado. Miedo, terror, esa sensación de querer salir corriendo del peligro. Tino no podía creer quién estaba ahí, rogó a todos los dioses que conocía que se siguieran de paso, que el sujeto de al lado no encajara exactamente con la descripción de Berwalrd sobre su hermano. Desgraciadamente no pudo hacer más que apretar la mano de su prometido varias veces, siempre podría culpar a los nervios ¿no?

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente pudo ver esa sonrisa diabólica, Lukas parecía estarse divirtiendo internamente. Ni siquiera se había enterado de que este ya había salido de la cárcel. En su mente comenzaron a pasar los mío y un escenarios de lo que podía pasar. Lo peor, al menos para él era terminar en la cárcel y con el corazón roto.

—¿Tino? —Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que los otros tres lo miraban extrañado. ¿Acaso habían dicho algo?, sonrió porque era lo único que se le ocurrió. Demonios la había regado en menos de un segundo ¿qué clase de primera impresión estaba dando? No fue hasta que escuchó una ligera risa que alzó la mirada que ni cuenta se había dado que había bajado.

—Yo creí que iba a ser el más nervioso. Gracias por quitarme el título —Mathias le sonreía, mientras le ofrecía la mano. La estrecho firmemente, tal vez podría olvidarse del otro chico por un rato y concentrarse en lo importante. Al fin y al cabo si todo salía bien, el danés sería parte de su familia pronto.

—De nada, supongo.

La cena siguió sin problemas, lentamente todos se fueron relajando hasta entrar en conversaciones simples. Y ahí fue cuando lo empezó a notar, el noruego había cambiado mucho, poco quedaba del sujeto desesperado que había entrado a su "tienda" aquel día. Le parecía extraño, le mataba la curiosidad, quería saber cómo es que alguien como él había encontrado alguien como Mathias. Pero temía que al sacar el tema Lukas se la regresará.

Miro hacia su derecha donde Berwalrd mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras parecía estar entablando una pelea con el danés. Miro a su alrededor, al ambiente tan familiar y cálido. Y finalmente miro a Lukas que miraba con falso aburrimiento la pelea, podía verlo en sus ojos, ese brillo extraño que tienen las personas cuando se enamoran, la manera única en la que llegan a mirar a la persona de su afecto. Se preguntaba si el mismo Lukas se habría dado cuenta o lo ignoraba completamente. Cuando el otro lo cachó mirándolo el finlandés tragó saliva, podía ver rencor, incluso odio. Fue salvado cuando el mesero trajo la cuenta y los hermanos comenzaron otra pelea sobre quién debía pagar.

De ahí se pasaron a un bar. Platicaba con el danés, este le estaba preguntando la clase de preguntas incómodas pero necesarias, fue el único momento durante toda la noche que este se comportó como un hermano mayor serio, juzgando si era bueno o no para su hermano menor.

—Dijiste que hace unos meses que estás trabajando en la tienda de licores, entonces ¿Qué hacías antes? —Casi se detuvo en seco, sintió que se ahogaba. En realidad siempre le había parecido raro que Berwalrd no le hubiera preguntado eso nunca. Se había sentido con tanta suerte, más está se había acabado.

—Yo…

—Mathias ¿es aquí? —salvado por Lukas, que irónico.

Desde el momento en el que entraron al bar, el noruego esperaba a la oportunidad para hablar con el finlandés, necesitaban aclarar cuentas. Pidieron unas cervezas para pasar el rato.

—Tu no puedes beber —Dijo rápidamente Berwalrd cuando les pasaron las bebidas.

—Solo será esta vez —Contestó Mathias.

Volvieron a entrar en una discusión y Lukas aprovechó el momento para jalar a Tino a una zona más tranquila del lugar. Terminaron en un balcón los dos solos.

—Entonces… —Fue como un retroceso, se sintió exactamente igual que su primer día en prisión, con la única diferencia que está ves sabía que no saldría a tiempo. Volteó, el finlandés lo observaba detenidamente con una cara seria. Cualquiera diría que no eran las mismas personas que estaban adentro hace unos momentos.

—Fue tu…

—No te atrevas a decir que fue mi culpa Lukas —explotó rápidamente Tino, mostrando una agresividad increíble— Te lo advertí, varias veces, pero te negaste a escucharme. Solo te plantaste ahí exigiendo el arma.

—Eso no significa que hiciste algo para detenerme.

—Cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho hubiera sido en vano, estabas completamente fuera de sí, no estabas pensando. Además nunca me han interesado los problemas de mis clientes.

—Claro —el reclamo ácido era visible— mientras paguen y se callen.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—No creo que Berwalrd estuviera contigo si lo supiera.

Silencio, Tino desvió la mirada, dolido.

—Lo sé —sonaba triste y derrotado— Te juro que lo sé. Todos los días espero levantarme solo, cada vez que salgo creo que no volveré, cuando él se retrasa en llegar siempre pienso que ya no será el quién llegué, que en cualquier momento alguien tocará la puerta y me atraparan. Que cuando eso suceda veré en su rostro el asco y la repulsión. Y que eso será infinitamente peor que la cárcel. —Lukas no creía lo que tenía en frente, Tino siempre se había caracterizado por ser un sujeto rudo y despiadado. Investigaba a la gente a la que le vendía las armas rigurosamente, varios policías encubierto habían tratado de infiltrarse para evidenciarlo, ninguno había salido con vida. Y ahora esa figura imponente se veía reducida a un alma en pena, que miraba la ciudad nocturna con aire melancólico. El finlandés continuo hablando, pero el noruego dudaba que todavía se atuviera dirigiendo a él, más bien parecía hablar consigo mismo— Se que debería decirle, que nunca debí aceptar la proposición, no con esta mentira tan grande entre nosotros. Pero soy egoísta, no quiero perder lo que tengo, lo que tenemos. No puedo, no quiero imaginar que sería de mí sin él.

—Así que es verdad que te has retirado— Soltó, nada más para que el otro dejara de hablar, no se sentía cómodo cuando alguien tan poco cercano a él empezaba a hablar de cosas tan personales.

—Sí, lo hice; aunque me aseguré de dejar el negocio en buenas manos.— sonreía tristemente— No puedes simplemente irte y dejar un puñado de armas sin cuidar.

—Mmm…

—¿Y Mathias sabe? —Preguntó.

—Supongo. Aunque nunca se lo he dicho, creo que sabe. —Y por alguna extraña razón eso no lo atormentaba, lo hacía sentir más tranquilo. Era como si el danés lo hubiera aceptado tal y como era. Dandole una segunda oportunidad.

—Berwalrd te investigó, no me había quedado claro porque hasta hoy.

—No entiendo —Cualquier policía en su sano juicio no dejaría a su hermano herido en manos de un delincuente.

—No es como si se le pudiera negar algo a Mathias ahora.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Por un segundo Tino se rió, luego se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era sería.

—Tú no… —pareció a punto de decir algo, luego fue como si se diera cuenta de que no debería decirlo. — lo conoces. Es imposible negarle algo, o al menos eso es lo que Berwalrd siempre dice.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Para Lukas eso era evidente. ¿Por qué otra razón habría terminado viviendo con él y dejándolo arrastrarlo a sus aventuras diarias por la ciudad?

—Deberíamos volver, antes de que se pregunten dónde andamos.

—No queremos que ese policía crea que lo estás engañando conmigo ¿o si?

Tino se puso rojo y Lukas dejo salir un pequeña risa, metió la mano a su bolsa y regreso el cambio que se había robada de la barra a la barra. Sonrío internamente, a su lado estaba la prueba de que la gente podía rehacer su vida de otra manera, y tal vez ese acto era su primer paso.

Cuando llegaron con los otros dos, Mathias tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y hablaba estupideces, obviamente ebrio, así que a este se refería, pensó el noruego. El sueco a pesar de mostrar algunos signos de embriaguez vigilaba al otro constantemente, lo sostenía de caer del banco, cuando este en su alegre monólogo se movía demasiado peligrando gravemente. Aún así se mostró extrañado y algo molesto cuando vio a los otros dos acercarse. Miro a Lukas desconfiado.

—¡Lukas! —gritó de pronto el danés— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Por ahí —respondió inmediatamente.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —dijo el sueco. El noruego miro a Tino que se mostraba muy nervioso. Se sintió mal, esperaba que su pequeña escapada no le causara problemas, al fin y al cabo, el finlandés nunca había hecho nada para perjudicarlo en realidad. Fue el solo el que se metió en ese lío por la desesperación de querer salvar a su hermano. Imagino que si Emil estuviera vivo, seguramente estaría feliz.

—Hey, Lukas —comenzó a decir el danés un poco arrastrando las palabras— ¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos? —El noruego comenzó a sudar frío. Listo aquí se acaba todo pensó, Mathias diría todo, y entonces su hermano sabría que no le salvó la vida sino todo lo contrario que casi se la quita, entonces lo arrestaría por intento de homicido y nunca volvería a ver a ser libre. Las palabras de Tino se vinieron de pronto a su mente y entonces se dio cuenta de que compartía algo con él. Cuando pasara lo que estaba a punto de pasar, nunca más podría volver a ver al danés y por alguna extraña razón eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Se encontró temiendo por eso, por ser separado de ese loco, de ese sujeto que poco a poco se había ganado su afecto. Entonces supo que no quería separarse de él, no quería estar lejos de la persona de la que se había enamorado.

—Mathias no creo que… —Pero el otro lo interrumpió.

—Ibas corriendo sin ver hacia dónde ibas —Relataba alegre el danés, mientras agarraba firmemente su cerveza. Lukas bajo la mirada, no tenía sentido huir, además, pensó que no sería tan malo pasar sus últimos segundos de libertad junto a él— Casi me arrollas, todavía recuerdo cómo Francis te gritaba que no corrieras en el pasillo. Pero tú no le hiciste caso, sólo te importaba saber cómo estaba tu hermano.

El recuerdo lo golpeó, ese día había sido uno de sus peores, le habían llamado de la escuela diciendo que Emil había tenido un problema grave y que lo habían llevado a un hospital, había llegado corriendo a todo lo que daba a la recepción exigiendo saber el paradero de su hermanito. Lentamente pequeños fragmentos fueron regresando a él, la recepcionista diciéndole que se calmara, un sujeto reclamándole por casi empujarlo, un grito distante de que no corriera y finalmente a un joven de cabello rubio alborotado con ojos azules y el brazo enyesado, ese con el que casi chocaba, el mismo que cuando le dieron la noticia de que su hermano estaba gravemente enfermo se paró detrás suyo diciéndole que tuviera esperanza y que todo iba a salir bien.

—Eras tú. —Estaba impactado, parecía que su destino se había ligado en ese instante, permitiéndoles volver a encontrarse otra vez.

—Sí te acuerdas —Dijo el otro riendo, antes de caerse del banco.

—¿Seguro que podrás con él? —Preguntó Berwalrd al dejarlos en su departamento.

—Sólo está ebrio, no es nada que no pueda controlar.

Dicho esto, despido al sueco y cerró la puerta Mathias se había tirado al suelo y ahora parecía estar acomodándose para dormir en media sala. Lukas se acercó a él, lo movió hasta que el otro volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Mathias, no puedes dormir aquí.

—Luuuuuuu —se quejó— pero si está muy cómodo aquí. Estoy bien

—Estás ebrio eso es lo que estás. —Necesitaba convencerlo de pararse, para evitar que se durmiese en ese estado. Probablemente cuando lo logrará le precaria café o algo. Nunca había sido su fuerte lidiar con gente irracional y menos con ebrios, pero pensó que por ser Mathias podría hacer una excepción. Se estaba arrepintiendo.—Vamos párate.

—¿Porqué no mejor te acuestas aquí conmigo? —Lukas pensó qué tal vez en otro momento ese comentario lo habría hecho enrojecer, pero ahora solo lo molestaba.

—Sólo párate, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Yo siempre se que digo —Contestó y de un movimiento rápido arrastró al noruego consigo al suelo.— Lukas… ¿Qué dirías si te digo que te quiero?... Te quiero.

No espero su respuesta y lo besó, un beso casto, como para reafirmar lo dicho. Lukas sintió como si todo su ser hubiera entrado en una revolución, o tal vez una guerra civil. Mil y un pensamientos encontrados, una parte de él quería salir corriendo y nunca volver, otra, posiblemente la más fuerte en ese momento quería quedarse y creer que lo que había dicho el otro era sincero, pero…

—No —empujó ligeramente al otro— No sabes que dices ni qué haces. Y probablemente ni siquiera te acuerdes de esto mañana.

—Te juro que no lo voy a olvidar. —Dijo con el rostro serio, antes de inclinarse para otro beso. Y el noruego sucumbió.

Las cosas buenas no duran para siempre.

Dos días, ese era el tiempo en el que Lukas había estado en un completo paraíso. Tras esa noche las cosas entre ambos habían cambiado, Mathias había confesado el amor que sentía por él, de manera dulce por la mañana, y tal como prometió, no había olvidado nada. También se disculpó por haberse declarado medio borracho y confesó que en su imaginación las cosas debieron ser muy diferentes; algo más romántico. Después de eso tuvieron su primera cita oficial, que casualmente fue muy similar a todas las salidas diarias que habían tenido, solo que aumentándole un poco más de afecto (palabras y apodos cursis por parte de Mathias) e ir con las manos entalladas.

Lamentablemente, sucedió lo inevitable.

Mientras caminaban hacia su casa, el danés comenzó a respirar con dificultad, tuvieron que detenerse para que este descansará un poco. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino a Mathias le falló el equilibrio y cayó. Comenzó a ponerse pálido y a sudar frío, Lukas entró en pánico.

—¡Mathias! ¿Qué tienes? Por favor contéstame. Voy a llamar una ambulancia. —Sintió como el otro se aferraba a su brazo y volteo.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo. —aseguró con una sonrisa cansada y triste.

—No estás bien, ¡mírate! —el noruego se disponía a ir hacia el teléfono para marcar cuando vio la súplica en los ojos del danés. Se quedó junto a él, y tras unos minutos su respiración volvió a la normalidad y lentamente le regresó el color.

—Lukas… ¿Podrías… —Estaba demasiado débil como para completar la frase, alzó su mano con dificultad apuntando hacia su saco que estaba colgado en el perchero— por favor…

Lukas se levantó, tomó la prenda, la cual reconoció inmediatamente, era la misma que llevaba el otro cuando se conocieron por segunda vez, en aquel terrible incidente. Regresó junto al danés que mantenía su cabeza apoyada contra la pared y los ojos cerrados. Iba a preguntarle que si quería que le ayudara a ponerse el saco, pero escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente de este, el sonido de papel siendo estrujado. Con cuidado buscó entre las múltiples bolsas, hasta que dio con dos pedazos de papel, uno era una carta. El noruego contuvo la respiración en el sobre estaba escrito su nombre con una letra que reconocería en cualquier lado, la delicada pero alto fea letra de Emil. Volteó a ver a Mathias que tenía una cara triste que nunca antes le había visto, lo interrogó con la mirada y este asintió. Lukas cubrió su boca con su mano, no lo podía creer era imposible. Estaba a punto de sonreír cuando el otro papel capto su mirada.

—Te estás muriendo. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir.*

Todo tuvo sentido de un momento a otro. La razón por la cual Mathias se encontraba en la zona de terapia intensiva cuando solo parecía tener un brazo roto, el hecho de que conociera la situación de Lukas, que supiera de su hermano Emil cuando este nunca le había contado sobre él, la excesiva preocupación de Berwarld sobre él, el hecho de que no debiera tomar bebidas alcohólicas, la frase del enfermero aquel día en el hospital.

—Tu… ¿Estuviste con Emil todo ese tiempo? —No necesitaba voltear para saber que el danés estaba asintiendo— Y estuviste con él porque… ¿por qué?

—Tu hermano era un gran muchacho —Suavemente retiró algunos cabellos que le caían al noruego sobre la cara, queriendo mirarlo a los ojos a pesar de que este los tenía clavados en aquel papel— Me contaba sobre ti, y las cosas que habían pasado juntos. Estaba algo triste porque no podía ir a verte y me dio eso por si de milagro te encontraba.

—Ibas hacia el panteón ese día. Tú no estabas dejando tu trabajo ese día, estabas dejando los tratamientos y el hospital.

—Lukas… —finalmente alzó la vista. En un acto impulsivo se aferró al danés, pasó sus brazo alrededor de su cuello y enterró su cara en su hombro.— Yo… lo siento mucho, no quería involucrarme contigo por esto. Pero no pude evitarlo, creo que me enamore de ti incluso antes de verte, solamente por oír las historias de Emil.

—No te arrepientas.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundido el danés.

—No te arrepientas de esto. Mathias, gracias a ti pude volver a ser feliz de nuevo. Me salvaste de caer.

Los dos se abrazaron mutuamente, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, aferrados el uno al otro. Casi desesperadamente.

* * *

 ***Estuve tentada a dejar el capítulo hasta ahí.**

 **¿Quién ya sabía que Mathias se estaba muriendo? Traté de dejar pistas no tan obvias pero que a la vez si se diera a entender (no se si lo logré). Jejeje no me odien.**

 **En el próximo capítulo ya se acaba todo (iba a poner que iba a pasar, hasta que me di cuenta de que sería un spoiler DX). En fin, espero que le haya gustado (y que vuelvan a dejar sus reviews sobre que les pareció este capítulo). Y que estás como que 10 personas que llegaron al capítulo tres hayan disfrutado (¿o sufrido?) este cuarto capítulo y espero que lleguen al final de este DenNor.**

 **Como siempre,**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Después de mil años (y por que una amiga tiene un poder de insistencia fuera de este mundo y además porque quería). Decidí terminar todos mis fanfics en estas vacaciones (y puede que subir uno nuevo) Se que este fandom está más que muerto, pero me gusta pensar que un día alguien vera Hetalia y dirá "Oh esta ship es genial" y querrá buscar material y bueno como que espero que no le pase como a mi y que sea de: "Pero hay tan poquitas cosas :'v". Jeje bueno, los dejó con el final de Criminal.**

* * *

Final

 _Hola Lukas, ¿o debería decir hermano mayor?_

 _Esto es, no sé, complicado. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, todavía me acuerdo de la mirada de determinación que tenías ese día, ya lo habías planeado todo ¿verdad? Esa llamada, fue momentos antes, ¿no es así? Y debo decirte que tu intento de disimular que no estabas en prisión fue algo malo. Nunca entenderé porque no hablamos de eso en ningún momento, todas las llamadas que hicimos y nunca lo hablamos, todavía tengo en la mente el inicio de todas las llamadas "usted está recibiendo una llamada de la prisión". Es extraño, Mathias, está a mi lado y es tan raro hablarte de él, porque es alguien que no conoces, pero que para el momento en que leas esto deberías conocer, al menos de unos momentos; una enfermera se había ofrecido a entregarte esto, pero dudo que vengas al hospital… yo no lo haría y las personas suelen decir que somos muy parecidos, yo no lo siento tanto, pero supongo que lo aceptare ahora que puede que nunca pueda volver a verte... ¿En que estaba? Ah sí, Mathias, lo conocí aquí, se veía como un sujeto muy alegre, no podía evitar pensar que siempre le pasan las peores cosas a las mejores personas, él ha cuidado de mi ahorita que tú no estás, me hace reír, aunque también a veces es un poco hartante, si llegas a conocerlo puede que lo consideres molesto al principio, pero estoy seguro de que te agradará, es un buen sujeto, además el me dijo que podría darte mi carta, el muy loco dijo que dormiría al lado de mi tumba de ser necesario, no se porque me pareció gracioso eso y a la vez triste. Si en algún momento llegas a leer esto, es porque no logré esperarte, lo siento, quiero que sepas que trate, pero uno solo puede retrasar los efectos de una enfermedad terminal durante un cierto tiempo. Al final me dijeron que ni con la operación me pude haber salvado y eso me da rabia, pensar que lo que hiciste termino siendo doblemente para nada. Sabes, a veces me enojo contigo, me pregunto porque lo hiciste, a Mathias es al único al que le digo y el me responde que era porque me amas, y no podías soportar perderme, supongo que él te entiende, también tiene un hermano menor y siempre me dice que haría lo que fuera por él…_

 _Los doctores me dijeron hoy que me queda como máximo una semana de vida, el mismo tiempo que te queda a ti por cumplir en la prisión, ruego a todos los dioses que conozco que me permitan verte una vez más, sólo quiero verte una vez más, para poder decirte que te quiero, que te entiendo y que… sé que probablemente te culpes por no estar aquí conmigo si lo peor llega a pasar, pero de verdad necesito que sepas que no fue tu culpa, que tu hiciste todo lo posible por protegerme…_

 _Lukas, quiero que seas feliz, por favor, por mí ¿Está bien?_

 _Te quiere, Emil. (Tu hermanito)_

Lukas terminó de leer la carta, tenía algunas marcas de lagrimas secas en algunas partes y estaba nuevamente mojada por las lagrimas del propio Lukas, miraba la letra detenidamente, se veía tan débil, como si cada palabra le hubiera costado más que la anterior, había algunos garabatos casi ilegibles, que solo tras mucho esfuerzo pudo descifrar. Podía oír a lo lejos el llanto silencioso de otras personas, pero su vista estaba enfocada en las palabras. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ni un solo sonido salió de ella, lo que había escrito su hermano le rondaba por la cabeza, estaba seguro de que terminaría memorizando esas palabras al pie de la letra, pero mientras tanto sólo le quedaba releer una y otra vez lo que él había escrito con tanto esfuerzo.

—¿Lukas? —lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas

—¿Sí? —contestó

—Ya es hora

 _Mathias Kholer murió dos semanas después de haber confesado su amor. El día del funeral fue el único día en que Lukas pudo leer la carta de Emil._

* * *

 **Ya se, ya se, no es el mejor final de la vida, además de que es una super tragedia. Pensé en ponerle más pero me gusto este tipo de final no tan directo, medio abierto puede decirse. La verdad es que aunque de cierta manera me hubiera gustado salvar a Mathias se me hacía un poco irrealista. Espero que si alguien se pasa algún día por aquí no sienta que sea un final muy malo.**

 **Pero bueno, gracias por leer (si alguien lee esto teniendo en cuenta que la ultima vez que lo actualice fue hace como 2 años).**

 **P.D: Reviews son siempre bienvenidos, esto esta enlazado a mi correo, así que aunque pasen mil años me llegará la notificación y yo prometo contestar ese review, aunque sea 2050 XD**


End file.
